Audience Participation
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Jake and Rose have decided to go see Berk before Vikings and dragons were friends. However, the two may need to give a little more than they bargained for originally.  Sequel to How to Train Your Jake
1. The Way to Go

**Ah yes! To be writing again! Tiger Phantom and Flowerstar I have decided to write a sequel! Mostly because I still love both and I just watched How to Train Your Dragon…five days ago was it? For the at least seventh time? I also just watched the Christmas special of American Dragon two days ago. **

**Anyways I know you're sick of my chatter, so let the reading/writing begin!**

A soft warm autumn wind swept through the couple's hair as they sat on the bench in the park during summer break. The boy's family had taken the opportunity during the break to go back to Hong Kong so that their son could meet up with his girlfriend again. Furthermore so that his grandfather could go to a meeting to converse about what to do with magical objects that had been collected over the years and were dangerous to any creature that could get hold of them. The two sat in serene silence as the boy had just finished telling the story of the airport adventure he had to get to Hong Kong.*

"Wow, Jake, that's a lot and it's kind of funny," the girl said with a smile. "So, when is your grandfather's meeting?"

"I think it's on Friday, why? What's up Rose?" Jake replied.

Rose paused for a moment. "I remember you telling me on a dream date one time about some people and going back in time, I've been thinking and wondering more and more about them. I wish I could meet them," she said with a shrug.

"Well, one of the items being discussed is the Ukcrono Hourglass, which just happens to be able to take you back in time," Jake grinned. "I could just borrow it…"

"Jake, I couldn't ask you to do that!" Rose protested.

"Yo, the last time I went I was gone for two days on the island, and gone for two hours here! We have five days until the meeting and, truth is, I've wondered how they worked their situation out too. It's not like they had something to, you know, change things around. So, let's figure it out!"

A few minutes later they were in the hotel room where Jake's family was staying. They were greeting warmly by Jake's parents.

"Hey! How was the catch up time?" Jake's mother asked.

"It was really nice mom," Jake replied. "Do you know if Gramps is in his room?"

"He's not that I know of, I think he took Haley to go to some magical restaurant or market," his father replied.

"Thanks." The two headed back towards Gramps' room. The door was locked. So Jake used his dragon claw to unlock the door and slip inside.

"Jake are you sure you're allowed to do this?" Rose whispered.

"Don't worry, I've got this under control. We won't be gone long anyways." He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a few words on it and put it on Fu dog's bed. He looked around the room for the magical objects. Nothing. "Eye of the dragon," he whispered. He quickly located a sack built to be invisible to the human eye. Fortunately, there was nothing other then the invisibility to protect the items. Jake made a quick search through the bag and found the hourglass.

Rose was looking quite nervous. Jake saw this and sighed. "You and I are both curious," he told her. "Curiosity may have killed the cat, but we're not cats. So let's go!"

Jake opened the hourglass and the last date that was entered, which was when he went to Berk for the first time, was already there. He set the dial back a year and looked over at Rose. "Ya'll ready?"

"Sure," she replied quietly.

He turned over the hourglass and offered his hand to Rose; she took it just as the object sent Jake back in time.

**Well, how'd you like it? The first chapter of the sequel to How to Train Your Jake! **

***the little star thingy (sorry, I forgot what it's called)-I'm probably going to write another crossover (not HTTYD) about what happened at the airport so, now you know.**


	2. Dragon Battle

**Kinda bored so, here's the next chapter. I don't own anything everything belongs to its prospective owners.**

It was dark. Very dark. The only light to be seen was the dim yellow glow of the fire off in the stone Viking's mouths. Then suddenly a shriek split the silent sky. Almost immediately after, hundreds of fires were lit and Vikings swept out of their houses with swords, spears, axes and even frying pans*. And as suddenly and the people came out, hundreds of dragons filled the sky, swooping to catch sheep and cooked fish right out of the village. The Vikings went in and began attacking the dragons to defend their food. Then out of a house up on a hill came a boy and he ran towards a metal working shop, getting knocked down along the way.

Jake's eyes lit up. "That's Hiccup!" he said pointing to the small figure. The two were up on a hill overlooking the whole scene. They were hidden under a bush, Jake was pointing out places he knew and Rose was asking questions.

After about 45 minutes and a large explosion, Hiccup reappeared pushing a heavy cart, but he darted up a hill and vanished into the night. Jake dragoned up next to Rose and said, "Come on, let's so see what Hiccup's doing." He lifted Rose by the arms and, sneaking around the back way so none of the Vikings would see them, landed behind a large rock a little ways away. Jake blew a little fireball and held it cupped in his claws so they could see what was going on.

Hiccup was standing on the contraption looking off into the night when there was a high whistle and a bright explosion of lights as a dragon made a large 'lamp' explode.

"I think that's Toothless," Jake whispered partially to himself.

There was a loud snap and Hiccup flew backwards as the machine shot something. Then a loud screech was again heard as it hit its target.

Hiccup leapt up and exclaimed, "Oh, I hit it! Yes! I hit it! Did anybody see that?"

And suddenly a large dragon crawled up the hill with a snarl. The teen turned and looked back. "Except for you…" he grumbled. Then with a scream, Hiccup ran back down the hill and up another.

Jake leapt out in front of the dragon to slow it down, but with no luck. The dragon stepped over Jake and continued to follow the poor teenage Viking.

Jake again picked up Rose and flew over to follow Hiccup in his desperate scramble for safety. They dropped onto a ledge and Jake dragoned down. Hiccup tried to hide behind a pole supporting a large metal bowl full of fire, but the dragon would have caught him if not for a large man jumping in and punching the dragon. The man turned when the dragon left, just as the large pole tipped, broke off, and fell with a huge thud to the ground, the top rolling off and smashing some bridges also letting some captive dragons free.

"Sorry…Dad," said Hiccup slowly. The group watched as the dragons flew off with their prey. Then Hiccup seemed to think better of it. "Okay, but I caught a Night Fury…" His father didn't think this was very funny. He dragged Hiccup by the vest with the little Viking arguing and protesting, then he stopped and argued back. Then he told another man to take Hiccup home, while the other kids sneered at him.

On the way, Hiccup was telling the man how his father looked at him with this disappointed scowl. After another moment, Hiccup went inside then ran back outside through the back door. He ran up and over the rest of the rise then opened his journal, Jake and Rose following.

At one point when Hiccup stopped and the future people were hiding behind a tree, Rose put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jake, don't you think this is a little weird following him and everything? I don't know what you would call it, but if I was being followed I would call it stalking…"

"What? We're not _stalking_ him, we're watching him and tagging along behind him but not showing ourselves," Jake laughed quietly.

"Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves," Rose pressed.

"Not right now, that could really mess things up in the future if we don't show up at the right time."

Soon they came to a stop in the middle of the forest where Hiccup gave a sigh and scribbled in his journal. He grumbled a little to himself then hit a branch which hit him back. He looked down the branch then down a huge ditch that went up and over a small mound of dirt. He slid down inside the trench and disappeared. Jake and Rose looked at each other then followed.

Hiccup had already climbed down to the small mound of dirt and was hiding behind it, he had his knife pulled out and was breathing fast. He breathed out to calm his nerves then jumped over and slowly made his way down to the dark mass which was the dragon.

With a suggestion from Rose, Jake dragoned up if Hiccup needed help. They lay hidden behind the dirt mound the Hiccup had been and watched.

Hiccup stood over the black dragon then put his foot on its arm to make a hero pose. The dragon grunted loudly and pushed Hiccup off. The Viking panted with fright and again took out his knife. With an air of determination he held the little blade above his head. The teens started and watched as he started to try and give himself a pet talk. Two other times he help the knife above his head like he was going to kill the dragon, but he never did. He hung his head and turned in a circle like a confused puppy, mumbling something to himself then he knelt down and began to work at cutting the ropes.

As soon as he was loose enough the black dragon leapt up and jumped on top of Hiccup. Jake jumped up and bounded over then stood on the boulder Hiccup was pushed against. Now seeing the dragon up close he knew it was Toothless, and when the dragon lifted his head to burn Hiccup to ashes, Jake whispered, "No Toothless! You can't! Let him go!"

The dragon paused for only a second before slamming down on the ground and only letting out a huge roar in Hiccup's face, then leaped off and tried to fly away. Jake sighed with relief then dragoned down and hid behind the boulder. Hiccup sighed deeply then stood up with his knife in hand and looked after the dragon. Then he turned, took two steps, and fainted right away. Rose came down to help wake Hiccup up while Jake went off to go see Toothless.

He soon found the dragon in a little cove area complete with pond with little fish, trees, and rocks. He made his way down to go see the exhausted dragon who had landed next to the pond. Jake changed into his dragon form.

"I see you've found the water," Jake said gesturing to the body of water.

Toothless just snarled and turned away.

"Yo, what did I do?"

"_You stopped me from killing that human," _Toothless snorted in Dragonese.

"Trust me, you would have regretted killing _that_ human," Jake replied.

"_I never regret," _Toothless said simply.

"Good, then you won't regret letting him live," Jake countered. "Anyways, I want you to give him a chance, you two could become great friends!"

"_Friends? With a human? Impossible."_

"Just, be nice. Don't try to burn him or anything, okay? I have to go but I'll be watching you," Jake told him.

"_I can't promise anything."_

With a shrug of the shoulders, Jake glided back towards where Hiccup and Rose were.

"He's coming to," Rose told him as he landed. "We might want to leave."

"Okay, let's go," Jake agreed, picking up Rose by the arms and flying back towards the village.

"Oh, and Jake, we might want to get a clothing change. I don't really want to spend how ever long we may be here being stared at by Vikings," Rose commented.

"Yeah, agreed."

**Well this was a long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

***-I saw "Tangled" 5 days ago. Really cute and funny. **

**Anyways, Ciao! **


	3. Test Drive

**I think I fast forwarded through something…anywho chapter 3. TALLY HO! **

Jake and Rose had gotten clothing of the age and hid their normal clothing in the camp spot they made. It was right after Hiccup's training session as they made their way back to the cove where Toothless and certainly Hiccup were.

They came back over the mound and to the open area where they last saw Hiccup. They found him crouched over the rope that had held Toothless.

"…so why didn't you?" was all they heard mumbled before the Viking teen walked down the path that he had seen the dragon fly-falling down. Soon he reached the cove.

The teens from the future found another way in and hid on the opposite side of the bowl and watched.

Nothing much happened except that Hiccup found Toothless again. After he left, Jake and Rose left also.

Over the next few days not much happened in Jake and Rose's life while they were on Berk. They'd get up, find some breakfast, go to the training ring to watch what Hiccup had learned from Toothless, follow Hiccup back and see what the dragon and his boy were up to while eating lunch, then going back and eating supper. Almost everyday Hiccup would bring back something he had made to make flying easier and food for Toothless. Then they began the real test of flying…well being tied to a rope which was tied to a rock.

While Rose was in the village getting some fish she heard that a Viking troop was coming back that afternoon and Stoick was with them. So she took the fish and ran back to where Jake was guarding the camp and told him the news.

Jake sighed. "This is where is all goes wrong," he said. "We have to go tell Hiccup who we are. Come on, he made need our help later on."

Jake dragoned up, and after scoping up Rose, flew as quickly as he could towards the cove where the Viking and the dragon were.

When they landed, they saw Hiccup making sure all the tools and mechanisms were working properly before the real flight test. Jake and Rose landed a couple of yards away behind a boulder, then Jake dragoned down. They walked quietly out from behind the stone and made their way over to the two friends. Toothless heard them first and started a deep growling in his throat to warn them off. Hiccup looked up to see the two other teens standing above him.

He fell over backwards with surprise. "Who are you?" he panted.

"I'm Jake and this is Rose," the American Dragon said. "We're here to help you."

"What?"

"Never mind, just get on Toothless' back and go for your test drive, we'll talk later," Jake said pushing him towards the Night Fury.

Hiccup mounted the dragon and took off, still a little shaky from being 'found out'.

"Jake, maybe you should make sure they don't hurt themselves," Rose suggested.

Jake nodded in agreement then again changed into a dragon a flew after them.

"Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow," Jake heard Hiccup begin. "Here we go, here we go. Position three...no four!" they made a wide turn then dove almost straight down. They made their way through a stone arch and Hiccup exclaimed, "Yes, it worked!" then proceeded to smack into two stone pillars. After a short recovery, Toothless clawed his way into the clouds and let out a roar with his tongue sticking out like a dog. "This is amazing!" Hiccup announced.

Jake watched as they flew higher and higher into the sky, then panic struck him. _They're going to stall, I know it. _He flapped his wings to pick up speed and he flew after them.

"Toothless! You're going to stall! Cut back on the wing action!" Jake hollered. But neither heard. The wind suddenly caught Hiccup's sheet and he lost focus as he tried to reach for it and get it back. Without the use of half his tail, Toothless stalled, but Hiccup was still moving upward and so became unhooked from the harness. Jake rushed up to help, but they fell to fast so he resolved to shouting along with Hiccup.

"Point down! Point down!" Jake yelled diving a little ways away to avoid getting hit. Hiccup flew his way over and re-hooked his harness and Toothless straightened out just in time before they collided with the trees. However a rock forest was also readily available to give them even more of a scare. Hiccup looked at his sheet while Toothless was screaming at him to help because he didn't wan to be fish food just yet. In a split second, Hiccup made up his mind and 'put his foot to the stirrup' again being just in time. They weaved through the maze of fog covered rocks and finally arrived unscathed.

Hiccup let out a "YEAH!" of joy and Toothless blew a fireball. Jake did a little victory dance in the sky as well, then flew off to meet Rose back at the cove.

**Jake always has to help others learn to fly doesn't he? Anyways, sorry it took so long to post. Happy New Years Eve everybody!**


	4. Understanding the Situation

**Okay, sorry for taking so long about getting this one up. I'm glad some people are reading it! **

"So let me get this straight. You two are from the future, you can turn into a dragon, and you were taught how to slay dragons. You are boyfriend and girlfriend that used to be enemies, and you will meet me in the future. Why are you here again?"

"To see how you and Toothless became friends and to see if we can help with anything," Jake replied.

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. "Wow, I…don't know what to say. It doesn't make much sense even though I saw what you told me. You are a dragon. I just don't understand how. You are from the future, but that bends all the rules of time! Well, I guess some things just can't be explained clearly enough. Anyways, I probably need to get home."

Toothless sniffed and nudged Hiccup. "Bye, buddy. See you tomorrow." Hiccup left Jake, Rose and Toothless all looking at each other as he went back to his house.

"So this is Toothless," Rose said placing and hand on the dragon's nose. "He's a lot bigger then you in your dragon form."

"Yeah, I don't get that," Jake said. The two shrugged. After a moment of silence, Jake stood and stretched. "Well we better get going. Apparently Jake has a huge test in two days and he might need some help with how he's doing in the ring."

"How is he doing in the ring?" Toothless said under his breath.

"You know how he's fighting dragons?" Jake exclaimed perceiving the dragon because of his sharp hearing.

"I still hear about things though I am grounded here," he replied. "Hiccup always complains about it to me like I don't listen, but I do. He is my rider."

"Aren't you offended?" Rose continued.*

"Nah, not as long as no one is attacking or fighting me. Most dragons prefer mindless violence, but I don't. I just do it because it's my job."

"Is that why dragons attack the Village?" Jake asked.

"What! Is that what you think? We wouldn't attack the village if it weren't for the Green Death, and before you ask, he's kind of the lazy dragon king who wants others to do things for him."

"Can't you refuse?" Rose questioned.

"We really can't even if we wanted to. See we have two options, disobey and be eaten, or obey and live to see another day."

"What if you just don't go? You said he's lazy."

Toothless laughed under his breath. "Have you ever heard of mind control? I think you, from the future, should have heard of it. He uses his mind control to summon us and we can't resist. Every evening and sometimes morning he calls us to bring him food. At first we hunted for it, but then he would become impatient and he would eat another dragon smaller then himself when his food was late. We dragons are really connected and so we found that stealing food from the humans would speed the process up, therefore he has no need to be impatient. As a result, he doesn't eat quite so many of our friends. He still eats some dragons, but much less often than he used to."

"Well then why don't you react when he calls you?" Jake asked.

"Because if I can't fly I can't go. It makes my life much easier. Look, to sum it up, I have connections if there's anything I can do to help Hiccup, I'd do it. He's one friend that's has stuck with me and never stabbed me in the back. I don't see how he can stab me in the back because whatever happens to me reflects back on him in probably a worse way, but beyond that, he's great to have around."

"Well, we gotta go, like Hiccup said, see ya tomorrow," Jake stood up as a sign to go. Rose stood as well and the two left the cove to go back to their camp spot.

The next day Hiccup came down to the cove looking very flustered. He set his pack down with a sigh. "We're leaving, time to pack up. We're going on a little vacation…forever."

Jake and Rose filed down into the area just to see Hiccup look up to see Astrid sitting on a rock above him. Hiccup's nerves were still a little fried form yesterday's encounter with a dragon boy and dragon slayer and his father coming home. So when he saw her he fell backwards with shock. Astrid leapt off the rock and advanced towards the Viking teen who backed up while trying to explain his way out of the precarious situation. To make matters worse, Toothless caught sight of Astrid caring an axe and threatening Hiccup. In simple terms, he attacked. Hiccup kept the two from seriously messing each other up, afterwards introducing both. Astrid made a bolt back for the village. Jake dragoned up and flew himself and Rose over to the boy and his dragon.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked.

"We go catch Astrid, we can't let her tell the village!" Hiccup explained. He made a few quick adjustments then he and Toothless leapt after the fleeing girl. Jake and Rose followed suit.

They saw as Toothless swooped down and grabbed Astrid by the arm, carrying her up into a tree.

"Hiccup! Get me down form here!" they heard the blond Viking yell.

Hiccup mumbled some words back then Astrid climbed on Toothless' back. Toothless took off towards the sky, spinning and looping for some odd reason.

Jake and Rose were still on the ground because Rose wanted to see what was going on, however her arms were beginning to hurt and Jake didn't know if he could carry her. The only person he had carried on his back before was Fu Dog, and he wasn't light.

"We could try it," Rose suggested.

"I'll try my best," Jake assured.

She climbed onto his back, and he flapped his wings. She was surprisingly light. He soared easily up into the sky just in time to see Toothless come up from a rather erratic way of flying to a clam serene one in the sunset. The two watched and glided after the airborne companions for hours until it was dark. Then suddenly while flying back to the village, Toothless' eyes narrowed. His ears twitched and he swiveled his head this way and that as if looking for something. Then he flew into a mist.

"Huh," Rose wondered aloud. "I wonder what happened to him? What do you think?…Jake? Jake? Are you okay?"

Jake looked almost exactly as nervous as Toothless did. Moving his eyes back and forth, then with a jerk he dashed into the mist after the other dragon.

Jake's head was swimming and his vision blurred. He could here many other noises and saw many other dragons, but he couldn't turn back or defend himself.

"Jake!" he heard faintly repeated, but it was all he could do to maintain his own thoughts and fly straight enough to not knock into anything.

Rose almost panicked, she had never seen dragons act like this before, being in a trance, all flying towards one palace, the Nest.

***during this conversation, Jake was translating what Toothless was saying because, as a dragon, he can speak dragonese. This is how Rose understood (Toothless can probably understand English). **

**Anyways, a twist in the plot! I had to put a little funky thing in there. Again many apologies for the lateness of it. I'll try to put up the next chapter faster. **


	5. The Plan

_**No intro. really, let's go!**_

_A huge volcano loomed up ahead as the dragons and the people riding them flew through the fog. All the humans were scared out of their wits, not only because of the volcano and the ominous smoke and lava coming form the place, but also the dragons that were twice to three times their size at least, carrying dead animals as they flew along side them. _

_Then the crowd of dragons condensed into a stream as they flew into a cavern then into the open core of the volcano. All the dragons landed and most dropped food before doing so. When Toothless and Jake landed, they seemed to come to their senses a little more, but no one dared to ask what had happened as they were watching a plump little Gronkle stumbling in behind the others to donate a small pitiful fish to the food pile. To the horror of everyone in there, a huge head reached up and swallowed the little creature whole and to the even more terrifying dismay afterwards, the monster seemed to smell something and was searching for it with its dull eyes. _

"_Let's get out of here buddy!" Hiccup whispered. Toothless leapt up just in time to avoid being eaten by the beast, Jake and Rose followed as quickly as they could. The dragons swarmed out of the cone. As soon as they were out, the Vikings and Toothless flew back to the cove. Jake, instead, landed on the cliff over looking the inlet. _

"_It totally makes sense!" they heard Astrid say. "it's like a giant beehive! They're they workers and that's their queen that controls them! Let's find your dad."_

"_No, no, not yet! they'll kill Toothless! We have to think this through, Astrid, carefully," Hiccup protested. Astrid turned and looked at Hiccup. _

"_We just found the dragon's nest, the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon…are you serious?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Okay. Then what do we do?"_

"_Just give me until morning. I'll figure something out." _

"_Okay." There was a pause then she hit Hiccup. "That's for kidnapping me." Then she reached over and kissed him. "That's for…everything else." She ran off into the night and Toothless can up over to his rider and looked at him. _

"_What are you looking at?" he grumbled. "Now what do we do?"_

"_I was wondering the exact same thing," Jake said dragoning down in front of Hiccup and Toothless with Rose by his side. "I was also wondering, was that the mind control thing?"_

"_Yep," Toothless sighed to Jake. "Isn't it a strange sensation?" _

"_No kidding! But why did it effect me tonight and not other nights?"_

"_I guess it was because you were a dragon at the time, and it summons all dragons." _

_Hiccup and Rose stood back watching this conversation with surprise as they only heard grunting from the Night Fury and Jake was speaking regular street English. _

"_Can we join the conversation?" Hiccup interrupted. "We need to figure out how this is going to work! And soon because I need to get home!" _

"_Well, you can't bring Toothless into the ring with you, but can you have another person?" Rose asked. "Back in Huntsclan, going into the ring was a punishment…"_

"_Here it's an honor," Hiccup finished. "and unfortunately, it's a one person thing, I can't bring another in with me."_

"_Well that gets rid of the option of me or Rose helping you," Jake commented. _

"_Yep." _

_Rose lit up. "Maybe, we could plan ahead if something goes wrong."_

"_What do you mean?" Hiccup wondered. _

"_It will all be up to you, you try to show that dragons aren't as vicious as others think they are. Maybe if the others accept this, you won't have to fight!" _

"_What's your plan?" _

"_I stand with the others watching the battle and if it takes a wrong turn, I'll tell Jake and he'll get Toothless. Jake can't go in, because, well, I know how he fights and I know that if he goes in there he'll make the rest of the people more berserk; he doesn't look like other dragons or sound like them either."_

"_You're giving a lot of hope to the fact that Vikings who have been killing dragons for 300 years will have an open mind about befriending them. Are you sure this will work?"_

"_I say you've got a 50/50 chance of success," Rose concluded._

"_More like a 99 percent chance of failure," Hiccup muttered. _

"_Don't doubt Rose," Jake backed. "She knows what she's doing." _

"_I hope you're speaking form experience." _

_**To battle they go! They've got a plan, but is it a successful one or fail on all of their parts overall? **_

_**(What do you think?) **___


	6. The Plan Goes Awry

**Here we go! Entering the Kill Ring. **

Hiccup stood in the tunnel leading him to the ring. He listened to his father's speech about him. After it ended Astrid appeared behind him. _This has to be the worst day of my life so far, _he thought to himself.

"Be careful with that dragon," Astrid said.

"It's not the dragon that I'm worried about," Hiccup replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"Put an end to this, I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong, just make sure they don't find Toothless."

"I will…just promise me it won't go wrong."

_I can't say that it won't_,Hiccup worried. Gobber leaned in and called him out into the arena. The frightened teen put his helmet on his head and paced out into the area. He looked up to see his father sitting in front of him on his throne. A few people to the left he saw Rose watching him and giving him a reassuring smile. He forced a smile back then went and picked up a shield and a small knife.

Rose began to doubt her plan. The end result would be hard pressed to be good. _At the slightest uncomfortable movement on the dragon or Stoick's part, _she told herself, _I'll go tell Jake to get Toothless. _

Meanwhile Jake sat on a stone ledge chiseled into the rock. He trusted Rose's plan, but he still had his doubts. He focused on Rose, waiting form the slightest movement that meant Toothless needed to intervene.

"I'm ready." The two words echoed throughout the stadium and the crowd quieted. The wooden log was lifted and out of the cage flashed a huge red dragon that had set fire to its skin. The creature crawled all over the cage then dropped form the chain ceiling and looked straight at Hiccup. The dragon advanced towards the boy and he backed up, dropping his utensils as he went.

"What is he doing?" Rose heard the Chief mutter. She waved her hand back at Jake to tell him. Jake nodded and leapt up the rocks, dragoning up along the way to break into a fast flight.

Hiccup and dropped all of his weapons then threw his helmet to the side saying, "I'm not one of them."

This cut Stoick's happy demeanor short. "Stop the fight!" he demanded.

"NO!" Hiccup argued back. "I need you all to see this! They're not what we think they are! We don't have to kill them."

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick roared. He clanged his metal hammer on the bars surrounding the ring. The noise stunned the dragon and he made a leap at Hiccup. Hiccup made a run for it and the dragon blew fire after him.

Jake just reached Toothless and called the Night Fury to come help. The dragon leapt up and tried to climb out of the cove, but to no avail. Jake flew over and tried to push the dragon up the cliff. He jumped up above Toothless and showed him an easier way out.

Back at the ring, the dragon made huge bounds after the small Viking. Stoick and Astrid rushed to help Hiccup. Astrid wedged an axe under the gate and slid though to attempt to distract the Monstrous Nightmare and give Hiccup a chance of escape.

With Jake leading, Toothless ran as fast as his legs could take him to help his rider. "Come on Toothless!" Jake encouraged. "Hiccup needs you!"

Stoick opened up the gates that were blocking the escape. "This way!" he bellowed. Both made their way towards him but Hiccup was cut off by the dragon's fire. He ran away but tripped and was quickly trapped under the dragon's clawed foot. Then a loud screeching was heard and a black blur blasted through the metal and entered the fight. The dragon let go of Hiccup to end in a tussle with a Night Fury.

Hiccup still sat on the ground, dazed but unhurt, while his dragon kept the Monstrous Nightmare away. Hiccup stood once the other dragon was away, and pushed Toothless to leave. He refused and stayed to protect him further. Stoick grabbed an axe and dashed straight for the dragon. Toothless also charged towards the Viking chieftain, knocking other people out of the way. The black dragon landed on top of Stoick ready to release his fire when Hiccup called "NO!"

The dragon let down his guard and was tackled and pinned by other Vikings. Stoick stood and dusted himself off. "Put it with the others," he growled.

He took Hiccup by the vest and dragged him back to the Great Hall while the people followed orders. Rumors quickly spread and the people dispersed. Jake and Rose slipped inside the tunnel where the Monstrous Nighmare came from and followed it to find Toothless and the other dragons in a large stone cave. They heard door slam shut behind them.

"You," came a snarl form the Nightmare. "Why are you here?"

"I was protecting my human rider," Toothless retorted.

"A human…riding you? A noble greenblood?" hissed the voice of one Zippleback head.

"You must be insane!" agreed the other. "You, a Night Fury, the most feared dragon besides the Green Death himself, slave to a human?"

"I am not a slave," Toothless defended. "He's my friend. He helped me when I needed it most."

"A mouse and lion situation!" the Deadly Nadder added. "We don't owe humans anything. They've killed thousands of us!"

"And we may have only killed hundreds of them, but I was protecting him because he was helping and protecting me!"

"This, doesn't sound like a very fair trade to me, you're the one doing the work!" the Terrible Terror commented, flying and landing on top of Toothless' head.

"Humans don't have the strengths that we do! It's a equally fair trade!"

"How exactly did that human help you?" the Monstrous Nightmare sniffed while licking his wounds from the battle.

"He, uh, just helped me when I was trapped," Toothless hesitated.

The rest of the dragons growled amongst themselves. "If you stick with the humans," the Monstrous Nightmare continued. "you're not a dragon. You're an Outcast." all the dragons turned their backs on the Night Fury.

"Toothless!" Jake whispered. "Over here!" Toothless cocked his head and headed in their direction.

"I'm so sorry about what they said," Rose said giving the dragon a hug. "You won't be in here for long, Jake and I will get you out."

The Monstrous Nightmare muffled a laugh. "I don't know who you are or how I can understand you, but there is no way out. We've all tried."

"Well ya'll have never met Jake Long," Jake replied. "Dragon up!" Jake blew fire at the stone door then tried lifting it with his claws. He could see sunlight coming from around the edges in an inch wide gap when he let go. Jake lifted with all his strength and was able to move the door up five more inches. Apparently all the dragons that had tried to escape had loosened the gate on its hinges. "Rose, can you slide under?"

Rose attempted to stick her head through the gap, it was too small.

"Toothless, a little help? If Rose can squeeze through, we can open the gate and let ya'll out." The larger dragon nodded and hooked his claws underneath the door and pulled up. It easily lifted five more inches off the ground so that Rose could slid through without a problem. The other dragons watched with interest as the human girl came out on the other side then crouched down to hear more instructions.

"I think there is a lever above the gateway," Toothless said and Jake translated.

"That would be correct," the Deadly Nadder offered stepping towards the group. "But she'll need more help to get it open than just her own strength. I would help but I don't have hands or arms."

"We do," said the Zippleback heads in unison.

"Awesome! If you guys help, I'll get under and help Rose," Jake said dragoning down. Toothless and the Zippleback lifted the gate so that Jake could slide under as well.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," Rose assured the dragons. The two ran for the exit the gates but they were shut, but Jake used his dragon claws to raise them. They made a loop around and found the leaver to open the cage in which all the dragon were kept, but their plan was cut short. Several Vikings were coming that way with ropes and chains to take Toothless away.

Jake and Rose had to disappear or be questioned about what they were doing. Rose grabbed Jake's hand and drug him into the shadows of the rocky amphitheater. Half the Vikings went into the ring, the other half opened the gate. Toothless, the Nadder and the Zippleback all tumbled out into the area. Four of the people again pinioned the black dragon while the others forced the other dragons back behind the gate. They hauled Toothless away to the ships. Jake and Rose looked at each other.

"We have to tell Hiccup," they decided. "Dragon up!" Rose climbed onto Jake's back and soared over to the dock where Hiccup was over looking the ships.

Jake returned to his human form then he and Rose walked over to Hiccup.

"They have Toothless," Jake told him.

"I know," Hiccup said bitterly as he watched his dragon being strapped down and hauled over onto the boats. They heard footsteps on the wooden planks and Hiccup turned. "We'll talk later." The two nodded and walked off.

Astrid wandered up. "Everything's a mess. You must feel horrible," she began. After a short conversation, Hiccup lit up and he ran down the dock, Astrid, Jake and Rose following suit.

Hiccup told Astrid his plan along the way then sent her off the get the other Viking recruits. Jake and Rose came up.

"Ah!" Hiccup cried. "I'm really glad to see you! I'm going to need your help. My dad didn't listen to me so I am going to need you to make sure no one gets hurt."

"What do you need us to do?" Jake and Rose asked.

**This is a long chapter! Whew! I love making little fill-ins where the movie doesn't show what actually happens! Anyways, I'm thinking' 2 more chapters maybe?** **Until the next one, vale (pronounced wal-e)!**


	7. Battling the Green Death

**Here we go and chapter 7 to show!**

Hiccup went and retrieved his flying supplies while Jake and Rose went to go and unlock the dragon cages and tell the dragons what was going on.

When they opened the cage the dragons all stepped out into the sun.

"Okay, y'all," Jake declared. "the Vikings are going to be riding you so that they can defeat the Green Death."

The dragons snarled as Jake spoke to them.

"We don't take orders from humans," the Monstrous Nightmare growled. "We attack them."

"I know you do," Jake dragoned up. "But you wouldn't hurt a fellow dragon, now would you?" All the creatures were shocked.

"So you were the one in the cage with us?" the Deadly Nadder asked.

"Yep, now do you want to be free of the BigDrag or not?" They nodded their heads. "Well then, let the people ride you without complaints and y'all will be good and free! Agreed?"

The dragons hesitantly nodded again. "So when we let you out, stay as calm as you can," Jake instructed.

"We're as calm as the people around us," the Deadly Nadder replied. "If they're calm, we're calm."

About a half an hour later, Hiccup appeared in the stadium and called up to see if Jake and Rose were ready. With a thumbs up, the rest of the Viking trainees came in, lining up in front of Hiccup, each saying different things. Then Hiccup made a heroic speech to the rest of the teens and signaled for the dragon cages to be opened. He led each of the dragons out to make sure they didn't suddenly change manners then showed each person who would best go with each dragon. Then came the largest announcement that Hiccup was sure that the others would criticize him about for the rest of his life, if it went wrong.

"Jake! Rose! Can you guys come down here too?"

The Viking teens looked at one another with curiosity, even Astrid. Jake and Rose climbed down from the 'bleachers' and stood next to Hiccup. "Jake and Rose, meet Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid, and Snoutlout. You guys, these are my friends from the future, Jake and Rose. Jake is a dragon and Rose was a dragon slayer like we are."

"Your crazy! And I take back what I said, I don't like that!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, but you must be delusional!" Astrid agreed.

"Why don't you show them Jake?" Hiccup said.

"DRAGON UP!" Jake said with a grin, and in a swirl of blue, Jake turned into a dragon right before the Viking's eyes. All of their mouths hung open. "Check it, the AmDrag from the NYC hollas at y'all from that little island called Berk!" Jake announced, stretching his wings wide and swishing his tail.

"Now, you can find out more later, but we have to go help the other Vikings. The point of them coming out is the fact that you might see them around the field helping out. If you get stuck, call on them and they'll figure something out. Okay, mount up!"

The teens took the rope and tied it around the dragons so they could hold on in flight. Rose got on Jake's back and they all took wing to go fight the Green Death.

It wasn't hard to find where the Vikings and the giant dragon were. They just followed the bellowing and yelling and fire. Of course along the way, the teens asked Jake questions, so many of which I won't write, but in short Jake was having a hard time multitasking with flying, thinking, searching and answering. Then they saw the giant monster raise up its ugly head ready for another blast of fire but Hiccup and Astrid swooped in and the Deadly Nadder shot its own blast of fire at the back of the dragons' head, making it miss. The Vikings and their dragons split off from Jake and Rose and made a big loop, Hiccup giving assignments to each person and their dragon. They all set off to do their task in distracting the dragon while Hiccup and Astrid went to find Toothless and emancipate him from his bonds and chains. Meanwhile Jake landed a safe distance away and Rose jumped off.

"I'll help the adult Vikings on the ground here," Rose told Jake.

"Be careful, I think its almost more dangerous than fighting against Huntsclan, and this time, I can't wish you back," he took Rose's hand. "I won't loose you again."

"I'll be fine Jake," Rose promised, she picked up a sword nearby and ran off to help. Jake flew back up into the sky to watch the progress.

Fishlegs and Snoutlout were next to the multi-eyed head of the Green Death making noise by beating on their shields.

_That can't be doing anything, _Jake thought, but apparently it did, the dragons they were riding on went cross-eyed and the Monstrous Nightmare bumped into the giant's head, knocking Snoutlout off. Then Fishlegs shouted, "I've lost power on the Gronkle, Snoutlout! Do something!" he tossed him his hammer and the round little dragon spiraled to the ground then flipped over and landed on top of Fishlegs. The Green Death was going to step on both the dragon and the large teen but Snoutlout hit its eyes with the hammer and he missed. Jake rushed down and unburied the two.

"Y'all okay?" Jake asked sweeping away the last pebbles with his tail.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the chubby teen replied.

"Yeah sure," the Gronkle wheezed. "about as fine as when this human sat on me!"

"Can you still fly?"

"Yeah."

"You fly back with the others, I'll get Fishlegs," Jake said. The dragon got up and flapped away to safety. Jake looked up to see Snoutlout suddenly get flipped up into the air then catch himself on one of the horns on the frill on the large dragon's head. _Great! _Jake sighed to himself, _another day of multitasking! _he grabbed Fishlegs by the arms and flew him to where his Gronkle had landed. Then flapped back up to get Snoutlout in a better position. He lifted Snoutlout by the vest then dropped him on a horn where he could swing himself and get down.

Jake turned and saw, to his horror, the boat Hiccup had jumped on, sink with Toothless and Hiccup still on board. He dived to help, but apparently wasn't fast enough because he saw a big burly man jump in after and pull out Hiccup. Jake sighed and turned his attention to helping others and their dragons.

During Jake's hectic time with the dragons, Rose ran around helping Vikings that had fallen or twisted their ankle (it was quite easy to do on the shifting pebbles running in fear from a beast that could squash you into a Viking pancake). Though she hadn't trained with a sword, she learned quickly by fighting multiple people who were so scared they had already wet their pants and thought she was a little henchgirl sent from the dragon to finish them off. Once she had knocked their weapon from their hand she explained herself then showed them the way to safety.

She had turned to see the scene where Hiccup and Toothless were thrown into the water then she ran in to help, but she arrived, she only saw Hiccup jump onto Toothless' back and his father speak to him. _He's fine_ she told herself then went back to work.

Jake flew around the dragon's head to distract it while the other teens retrieved Snoutlout. However, Astrid and her Nadder didn't get very far because the Green Death had opened its wide jaws and began to suck them in, luckily, Hiccup and Toothless entered the picture at the right moment to save Astrid and the dragon. When she fell they easily caught her and landed her on the ground a little shocked but very happy to be alive. Jake and Rose caught up to her at the same time.

"Do you want me to fly you back?" Jake offered.

"I think I've had enough flying for one day," Astrid joked as she and Rose stumbled back towards the safe place. Jake flew back up and also led the Deadly Nadder to the haven. Then Jake dragoned down and watched with the others as Hiccup, on his faithful dragon, lead the Green Death up into the clouds to disorient it. Soon there was a huge light show of purple, white, yellow, and red as the two bombarded the creature with fireballs. Then out of the clouds dove Toothless and the Green Death, Toothless' tail was alight, but the Green Deaths mouth was as well. The large dragon saw that he was going to crash in to the water and tried to pull up, but the fire from the other dragon had caused holes in his wings which started to rip with the strain.

Toothless pulled up just before the dragon hit the water with a huge explosion. The dragon's form was swallowed with the flames as well as Toothless' shape. Soon all that was seen was the beast's clubbed tail and a small speck that was the Night Fury and his rider. The speck collided with the club then suddenly spiraled downwards and was enveloped by the flames.

30 minutes later, Stoick ran to search for his only son or his dragon. Ash and smoke filled the air when he found Toothless, alive, but not untouched. The smoke cleared enough for the rest of the tribe to find their chief knelt over the dragon. Astrid and Gobber pushed through the crowd towards the front, but Astrid backtracked when she only saw the black dragon lying shriveled on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears as her classmates approached. The dragons rose their heads to look over the crowd.

Jake and Rose stood at the far end of the line, Rose's eyes also filled with tears. _I guess my plan didn't work out after all._

Jake knew that Toothless wasn't too badly hurt because dragons have thick, resilient skin, but as for Hiccup, it was a mystery to be solved. He used his dragon eyes to get a better look at what was going on and his dragon ears to hear. He saw Toothless unfold his wings and Stoick rush forward to grab something, then he saw, it was Hiccup! "He's alive!" he heard him say. Everyone cheered.

"Why are they cheering?" Rose sniffed.

"Because! Hiccup's alive!" Jake replied giving Rose a hug.

"He's alive!" Rose repeated giving Jake a hug back.

The Vikings carried Hiccup back to the ship and the dragons helped Toothless up. Jake ran over and gave him a pat on the back. "Yo, I couldn't have done it better myself!" he complimented.

Toothless shook his head. "You couldn't have done it at all since you are half-human!"

"The AmDrag would show you what's what if you weren't hurt," Jake replied.

"Three words," Toothless said shaking off his support. "In…Your…Dreams."

"Oh, so y'all are feeling good? Alright, let's go!"

"I would but I need to check on Hiccup."

"Oh, right." Toothless limped after the others and Jake was about to follow when Rose pulled him aside.

"I think we need to make sure that dragon is dead before we go," Rose suggested. "If Toothless could survive that, that dragon probably could."

"You're right, let's go make sure," Jake started to walk in the general direction of where the dragon landed when Rose stopped him again.

"When the others are gone, I mean."

"Right."

When all the others left, they found the still body of the Green Death in the water. One might think that all that was too much and that any dragon would be good as dead, and it was. When Jake and Rose waded out to make sure it was dead, it didn't move when they touched or kicked it. There was only one thing that they knew could make sure a dragon was dead, so Jake dragoned up and flew Rose over to its head. They landed lightly and proceded towards the weak point, Rose lifted the sword above her head to strike when the dragon's eyes snapped open. It lifted its head and opened its mouth and let out a huge roar.

"No!" they both gasped. Rose struck it behind the left ear where they knew would make sure of its anihalation, nothing happened. The dragon began to stand up.

"How could it make it through that?" Rose almost shrieked.

"This thing is like the Black Dragon! It just dosen't die!" Jake exclaimed, he picked up Rose and flew into the air, hovering above the other dragon.

"Jake, what is something Hiccup learned about dragons?" Rose called.

"Um, there's a certain kind of grass they like?"

"No, that doesn't help, what else?"

"They like shiny objects?"

"Nuh-uh."

"They fall asleep if you scratch them under the chin?"

"That won't help! Jake, hurry up!"

"They hate eels?"

Rose's eyes grew big. "There must be something they don't like about eels! Maybe they're poisonous to them!"

"Maybe."

"Jake, put me down!"

"Whasat? Rose! You could get hurt!"

"We all will if you don't get an eel NOW!"

"I don't know where to find eels!"

"Back at the village! HURRY!"

Jake put Rose on his back so he could focus on flying. The dragon would be on his feet and back for revenge in a short while so Jake flapped as hard and fast as he could, the ships should be halfway to Berk by now, and hopefully Green Deaths couldn't swim.

**I'm sorry this is sooooooo long! I just couldn't stop writing, this is my favorite chapter (not my fav. scene in the movie, but just in writing this)! I think there actually might be 2 more chapters until I finish now. I know I said that last time and that you're probably thinking 'Man! When is this going to end already!' but I started listening to the Prince Caspian soundtrack while I was writing and it inspired me to put another twist in the plot…so I'm just in a writing mood. I hope you don't mind and that you enjoy it. SMILES! See you next chapter (I hope). **


	8. Finishing the Green Death

**Here we go.**

Jake glided over the Viking ships and was relieved to hear Rose sigh, she was finally claming down. The whole time during the flight, Rose had her legs wrapped around Jake's stomach and was squeezing all the air out of him because she was so nervous about the Green Death. So he couldn't help but be thankful that she was letting go of her grip.

The ships where about a mile away form the harbor on Berk, and could make faster progress if necessary. Jake rushed forward and landed quietly near their camping spot.

"Do we even have an eel?" Jake asked as Rose jumped off his back.

"I don't know, Jake, you search the camp and I'll go into the village. I'll meet you back here," Rose ran off towards the village as fast as her legs could take her.

_I've never seen Rose this concerned about anything before! _Jake thought as he dragoned down and began to dig through the meager supplies at their camp. _Well, except for the time she had to slay me. _

Rose bolted through the streets. Some Vikings were still there to watch and guard the village while the others were gone, but they seemed a little nervous themselves because they could hear the distant bellowing from a vengeful dragon. She found a fish stand that was still open and selling.

"Excuse me? Do you have any eels?" Rose asked urgently.

"Yes, what will you give me for it?" the Viking returned.

"I'll give you…" Rose remembered she hadn't brought anything to trade with. She reached into her pocket and found a small random dime. She wondered how that could have gotten in there when she was wearing traditional Viking clothing. She pulled out the dime and placed it on the wooden table. "I'll give you this."

"What is _this_?" the woman asked picking up the small coin.

"It's a coin from America," Rose replied. "Please, just take it I need the eel to…"

"To what?" the Viking eyed her.

"Never mind," Rose snapped. "It's my own business, now give me an eel!"

The woman started then pulled an eel out of her basket. Rose snatched it from the women then took off back towards the camp.

Rose arrived at the camp out of breath holding up the slimy sea creature for Jake to take.

"Now we have to fly back before the Green Death can get to the other people," Rose instructed. "Did you find another eel?"

"Nope."

"That's fine, I think one will be enough." Jake lifted his girlfriend on to his back again then flew back towards the Dragon's Nest. The ships were already docked and unloading when Jake flew over them. He saw Toothless following behind the people who were carrying Hiccup. He focused and remembered what they had to do.

About an hour later, the were back at the island and the Death was lying on the gravel. He was exhausted, but he still had some fight left. He was scheming up a plan to take revenge on the humans that ruined his comfortable life. Jake landed behind a large pillar of rock.

"Hand me the eel and stay here. I'll be back soon," Jake said.

"But…"

"No, you can't come, it's too dangerous. I have a feeling this dragon will only listen to another dragon."

Jake paced forward until he stood in front of the gigantic creature. The dragon smelled him and looked down. Its eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" came a deep rumbling voice from the dragon's throat.

"I am a loyal dragon that has come to comfort his leader," Jake began.

"I didn't summon you," the Green Death growled.

"Yeah, but I am loyal to you," Jake urged.

"Hmm, you are small for a dragon, but you will do."

"Yo, What 's your plan?"

"To get my other minions back and to be done with those irksome humans. I need a final attack, so strong that those humans will have to surrender or leave. You will trick the other dragons into destroying the village!"

"But sir, maybe you should eat before you command," Jake said. "You look exhausted."

"I am, but do you have enough food for me? Even eating you would be only a speck in the way of food. I am took weak to retrieve my own food and the humans have destroyed my wings. Yet I cannot summon other dragons to get it because my call is not strong enough anymore. So I will have to settle with you."

"Yo, I'll retrieve as much food as I can and be back before you can say NYC." Jake spread out his wings to fly.

The Green Death let out a roar of a laugh then scooped Jake back in his claw. "I love my loyal dragons! They're always so amusing! No, I will eat you!"

"AW MAN!" Jake cried trying to struggle away.

"Since you volunteered yourself I will be easier on you. So you don't fly away I'll only break your tail instead of your wings." The dragon propped himself on one arm then lifted his claw. "A simple flick of the claw ought to do it." He lifted his claw then made a flicking motion with his talon which connected with Jake's tail, almost instantly a little snap was heard as Jake almost passed out with the sharpness of the pain. He sat down heavily on the dragon's claw. "Don't worry, it won't hurt in a little while," the dragon assured. The Green Death tilted his head back and let Jake slide down on his hand until he hung in mid-fall.

To the dragon's surprise he didn't feel the thunk on his tongue of a small meal, but the even smaller thunk of something else. He closed his mouth and swallowed. Only then did he realize…. it was an eel! He couldn't do anything now except wonder how he didn't smell it and roar unmentionable things at the little dragon that had disappeared.

This 'little dragon' had flown far enough away to not be found by the creature then ran back to where Rose was hidden. Rose had seen the scene played out. She thought Jake was a goner when she saw the dragon lift his other claw, but when Jake appeared, here eyes filled with tears and she gave him a hug.

"I have so many questions!" Rose blurted. "How did you? When did you? What did you do?"

There was a shifting of rocks and the Green Death let out one last roar then collapsed on the beach.

"There's only one question we need to worry about," Jake cut in. "How are we going to get back to Berk?"

"What?" Rose looked at Jake. "We can get back, you can fly us back."

"No, I can't. That dragon broke my tail. I'm just lucky he didn't break my wings!"

Almost as if it were planned, a Monstrous Nightmare swooped down on the island and landed next to Jake and Rose. It was the one from the fighting ring.

"When I didn't see you come back with the others," he said when he landed as if the question was already asked. "I knew something was wrong. So I came to check if you were still here."

"Well, here we are!" Jake said dragoning down. "With perfect timing too."

Jake and Rose got on the Monstrous Nightmare's back, Jake sat down very carefully when doing so, then they took off back towards the village.

**Ow, poor Jake, he had to have a little souvenir when he got back home. Anyways, now the Green Death isn't a problem anymore. Good job Jake and Rose! (I don't understand why it's called the Green Death, but maybe the creators were color blind or something) Nevertheless, one more chapter to go then we're clear. **


	9. Back to Hong Kong

**Nom, nom, nom. The last chapter. I don't want to over use the HTTYD and AD:JL theme so, though I would love to make another story, I won't. I will still love both though. So continuing on….**

Hiccup was awoken by his dragon companion staring into his face. He sat up and made his way out of bed to find…his left foot was replaced by a metal one. With a sigh and a little help from Toothless he limped his way over to the door and opened it to see his village filled with dragons. He stepped outside to be swamped with fans. He was given a new set of flying gear for Toothless in support of his friendship with the Night Fury. Then he went to test it. He fixed Toothless up and the two flew into action with Astrid and her dragon by their side. Everything worked well.

Hiccup and Toothless soared up into the sky then went off to find Jake and Rose. He found them packing up their camp site, preparing to leave. He landed but almost tripped as he forgot his prosthetic foot in his eagerness to talk to them.

"Jake! Rose!" he called stumbling over to them.

"Yeah?"

"Yo, what's up?"

"We did it! There's dragons all over the village, and the people don't care! They've become friends!"

"That's great!" Rose smiled.

"See, I told you Rose's plans always work!" Jake crowed.

"Yes, though not always in the way you hope," Rose commented. "What happened to your leg?"

"Apparently it was too broken to fix so it had to be removed," Hiccup shrugged. "I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It would be worth a leg _and_ an arm to get past enemies to be friends," Hiccup assured her. Hiccup looked sideways at Jake. "No offence, but you look like Gobber with a backache! What's the matter?"

"Oh, you know how you killed the Green Death? Well…" Rose slapped a hand over Jake's mouth.

"He just slipped on some rocks and hurt his tail bone," Rose interrupted giving Jake a warning glance. "He'll be fine in a little while." Jake nodded.

"Well, if you're not hurt too badly, I'll ask my father to host a feast in your honor and then you can join us," Hiccup kindly offered.

"That's very nice of you," Rose began.

"That's awesome of you!" Jake put in his two cents worth.

"But we have to get home."

"Aw, man."

"Oh, well maybe the others would like to say their goodbyes. You did save some of their lives," Hiccup replied. "should I bring them to you?"

"Nah, I'm good," Jake said.

"I'll go tell them you're leaving, come when you're ready." Hiccup got back on Toothless' back then flew off.

"I'm ready if you are," Jake told Rose as she kicked some of the scraps away into the bush.

"Yep, let's go."

Rose started at a steady pace as her companion walked along as stiff as a board.

"Are you sure you can't fly?" Rose asked as Jake started to fall behind.

"If I could why would we be walking?" Jake winced as he almost tripped over a rock.

They came into the town to be greeted warmly by the Viking trainees. After talking about their adventure, the Jake and Rose backed up and informed them that it was time for them to leave. The group sighed with disappointment.

"I'll be back," Jake replied.

"We'll be back," Rose added linking arms with Jake.

"Well, if you beak up with Jake, you should come over to my house," Snotlout said. "I just moved into my parents basement…"

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll break up with Jake for a while," Rose assured him. "He's a keeper."

"Jake, Rose," Toothless called softy.

They turned. "What's up?"

"Thank you, Rose for you brilliant plan and Jake, for finishing off that Green Death for me. You didn't have to risk you wings for us. "

Jake translated for Rose then turned back. "How did you know that?"

"I have friends," Toothless replied slowly, looking away. "Have a safe journey back. And may no one _ever _break your wings."

"See y'all later," Jake said with a sideways glance at the Night Fury. He pulled out the Ukcrono Hourglass and flipped the glass part of it.

"Bye Jake! Bye Rose!" the Vikings called. "Come back soon!"

Then in a flash the two were gone.

Back in the future, Jake and Rose landed where they were in the first place, Gramps' room. No one was there so Jake and Rose slipped out of the room unnoticed. They looked around the small apartment and saw the clock, it was six minutes later than when they had left.

"We must have gone to Narnia," Jake remarked.

Rose laughed. "I don't believe there's a Berk in Narnia."

The two shrugged then looked in the kitchen for normal food. On the counter was a little note that read:

_~Jake~_

We've gone out for dinner and Gramps and Haley will be back in 15 minutes.

Fix something for you and Rose then be responsible and wash the dishes.

Love you,

Mom and Dad

(P.S.- if you don't have the dishes done when we get back you'll be grounded.)

LOVE YOU!

"You're parents are really nice," Rose said handing the note to Jake.

"Yeah," Jake shrugged. "What'll it be?"

"How about some Icelandic cod and a smoked eel?" Rose suggested.

Jake looked at his girlfriend. "Mac n' cheese it is!"

Rose laughed then waited as Jake cooked enough for four as Gramps and Haley would be hungry from shopping. When they came in the house both were surprised to see Jake even near the cooking supplies. Then worried about eating the food he had made for fear that he used some of Fu's insta-cook potion. Then when they tasted it they were shocked with how good it actually tasted.

"Let's just say I had a little time to learn how to cook," he gave a wink at Rose and she laughed. Gramps and Haley looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why don't you sit down Young One?" Gramps suggested.

Jake gave a nervous laugh. "I'm okay Gramps, really."

The old man shrugged again then continued to eat.

Later, Gramps told Jake to fly down to the market and get some things that he forgot. Jake forced a smile then told him he couldn't.

"Why not?" he asked with a look.

"Um, I broke my tail."

"WHAT? HOW?"

Jake looked to Rose for support. She shrugged, he was on his own.

With a sigh Jake told the story of using the Ukcrono Hourglass to go back in time to see the Vikings then how he fought the Green Death and it broke his tail. The whole story Gramps and Haley listened intently. Afterwards, as expected, Gramps exploded and started yelling in Chinese. Haley sat back and watched Jake get scolded by their grandfather. Then after the scolding, Haley sat up and said, "Great story Jake, that's the best one you've ever made. Will you take me to see the Vikings next time?" then she hopped out of the seat and walked to her room.

"I love my family," Jake said sarcastically.

"It could be worse," Rose soothed. "All you have is a broken tail bone. On the bright side that means your dragon training might be cut in half because you can't fly."

Jake sighed. "Yeah, might as well enjoy the time I have here with you." The couple stood on the balcony over looking the city. The sunset was golden and the city lights were brightening. Both breathed out the cool autumn air, enjoying the quiet company of the other.

**Ah, the perfect song to end on! Strawberry Swing by Coldplay. (Again, this on e is really, REALLY late) I hope you enjoyed the story, I know I did. Thanks for reading and until next story…Kristina Charleson signing out. PEACE! **


End file.
